Brianne
Brianne is a Deltoran woman who comes from a town named Lees. Brianne entered in the tenth Rithmere Games. She fought and won against Joanna and eventually became Champion. When Brianne left the Champion Inn she was ambushed by Grey Guards and taken to the Shadowlands. While in the Shadowlands Brianne joined the Resistance and became a lieutenant in their Shadowlands division. History Brianne entered in the tenth Rithmere games, and became Champion. Like past victors she intended to return home with her gold coins and use them to help her hometown, but was captured by Grey Guards after being tricked by Mother Brightly. She was taken to the Shadowlands to fight in the Shadow Arena, and became increasingly bitter as the Grey Guards told her that her people hated her as they believed she had abandoned them. Brianne managed to escape from the Arena at one point, becoming the second Deltoran to successfully do it, and met Claw in the wilderness of the Shadowlands. They, along with Gers who later joined them, acted as a resistance group in the Shadowlands. The Shadowlands When King Lief, Jasmine, Barda and Emlis arrived in the Shadowlands, Lief recognised Brianne as the Champion of the tenth Rithmere Games who Joanna had mentioned during the eleventh Games. He longed to tell her that the people of Lees mourn her loss, but chooses not to. Brianne is suspicious of the group, and believes they might be Shadow Lord servants. She acts coldly towards them, and snaps at Claw when he insists on bringing them with them to meet a nearby resistance group. When they realise that that group has been captured by the Shadow Lord, Brianne is heartbroken, and calls out for 'Hellena'. Brianne accompanies Claw, Gers, Lief, Jasmine and Barda to the Shadow Arena, and as per Lief's instructions tells all the slaves in the Arena to be ready to escape. After the Pirran Pipe is played and the slaves are in the underground caverns, the boats of each of the three Pirran tribes arrive to ferry them back to Deltoran territory. Brianne and all the slaves fall into a deep sleep, and do not remember anything about travelling in the underground caverns. Physical appearance Brianne is a tall, young woman. She has a beautiful face but appeared gaunt in the Shadowlands most likely because she suffered much there. Personality Brianne is very stubborn and suspicious. She believed that Lief, Barda and Jasmine were spies when they were confronted by the Resistance division of the Shadowlands. Abilities Brianne is a capable fighter. Her strength lies in her speed, which she used to her advantage in the Rithmere Games when fighting against Joanna. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * The Shifting Sands (mentioned only) Deltora Quest 2 * The Shadowlands Trivia * Brianne is the second person to have escaped from the Shadow Arena. The first was Doom, and the third was Gers the Jalis. References See also * Lees Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:The Resistance